


Baby | Mark Tuan x Male Reader

by LittleSpace



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, cr: littlespace, got7 imagine, got7 oneshot, got7 scenario, got7 x male reader, got7 x reader, kpop imagine - Freeform, kpop oneshot, kpop scenario, kpop x male reader, kpop x reader, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpace/pseuds/LittleSpace
Summary: Mark loves animals, and so does his boyfriend. but when they get to the pet store, one boy decides that he doesn’t want a dog, and upsets the other.





	Baby | Mark Tuan x Male Reader

* * *

                 The autumn sun beamed down from the sky, warming up those that were under its rays. However, his small source of heat did not stop the chilly breeze that blew through the area. Most wore coats and sweaters, while very few were brave enough to wear short sleeves. Those that wore sweaters still shivered under the slightly thin layers, making it obvious that they were cold. One boy in particular shivered violently, his teeth chattering, and his cheeks a bright red.

  
  
                He exhaled, and watched as his breath swirled in the air. He hated this time of year the most. It was very beautiful yes, but it was beyond freezing. He had not been able to pick up a winter coat yet, so he would have to bear with the thin sweaters that he had at home. He tugged his sweater tighter around his body, and quickened his pace. He was supposed to meet his boyfriend near the park, and if he were to be late then their plans would have to be canceled.  
 

  
                He ducked down as a small softball came soaring over towards him. He reached a hand out, and caught it in his palm. He turned towards the group of kids that stood a couple feet away, and gently through it towards them. “Be careful.” He stated, standing back up again. “I do not think that someone would enjoy being hit with that thing.” He only left once he earned a nod from every kid, and a small  _Okays._ He loved children, but from time to time they could be very idiotic.  
 

  
                He continued on to the parks gate, and smiled once he seen the familiar blonde haired boy. “Mark!” He shouted gleefully. He rushed over to the boy, and stood next to him. Both boys shared a quick peck on the cheeks before taking each other’s hands, and walking in the direction of a small pet store.  
   
                “Since we both want a dog,” The blonde began, tightening his grip on the other boy’s hand. “I thought that we should take a look at them.” He peered over at the [blonde, brunette, etc.] boy, and finally noticed how cold he looked. “You really need to get yourself a coat.” He mumbled, taking off his own. He placed the clothing on the other boy’s shoulders, and buttoned the very top button. The first breeze that went by caused him to break out in shivers, as well as goose pimples.  
 

  
                “You need your coat more than me.” [your name] grumbled, watching as the blonde shivered some more. “You’re only wearing a short sleeve shirt. That won’t do anything.” He moved his hands to unbutton the coat, but a pair of hands stopped his own.

  
   
                “I’m perfectly fine. I would rather have you warm and me cold, rather than the other way around.” The blonde held onto the other boys hands, and continued walking. The cold began to faze him less and less as they continued on their way. He would get surprised by the sudden chilly breeze, but he did not let it get to him.

 

  
                Both boys stopped walking once they found themselves in front of the pet store door. They looked at each other for a second before continuing inside. They were hit instantly with the warmth of the store, making them feel content. The only thing that bothered them, was the scent of the many cages that littered the shelves. They inhaled for a few seconds, allowing their noses to get used to the smell.  
 

  
                “How may I help you?” A small woman asked, her cheeks a light pink. She wore her hair up in a small ponytail, allowing her bright blue eyes to be seen. Her outfit looked rather normal, all but the small lizard on her left breast. She was much shorter than the boys, as she stood about a foot and a half below them.  
 

  
                “We’re just looking.” Mark replied, sending her a smile. “But if anything, could you show us where the dogs are?” He was not sure if the woman grimaced at his words, or the fact that the boys were still holding hands, but he did not quite care for the disgusted look on her face. He followed him nonetheless, keeping his hand glued onto the [blonde, brunette, etc.] boys.  
 

  
                “The dogs are all around here. If you like any of them, please feel free to tell me.” Her sweet expression was gone, and a dark look remained in its place. She stomped out of the room, her ponytail swaying as she went.  
 

  
                “She seemed friendly.” [your name] said in a sarcastic voice. He giggled lightly, before walking towards a small cage. He peered inside, and smiled at the small dog inside. “Aren’t you a cutie?” He greeted, petting its fur with his index finger. He enjoyed how soft the dog’s fur felt as it tickled his finger, that his smile widened. “This one.” He stated, motioning towards the dog. “Let’s get this one.”  
 

  
                The blonde looked from the boy to the dog, and back again. He had no idea what to say. He had no idea that they would find a dog that quick. “I don’t think so [your name]. We only came to look, and I don’t think that it would be a great idea to get a dog right when you see him.” He wrapped his hand around the boy’s wrist, and tugged him out of the shop.  
 

  
                “Let’s get a dog, you said. It’ll be fun, you said. Well do you want to hear what I have to say?” [your name] paused. He stopped walking and looked over at his boyfriend. “I say fuck you.” He tugged his hand out of the other boys, and stomped away.  
 

  
~  
 

  
                [your name] opened the door to his and Mark’s shared apartment, and stomped inside. He had spent the night at a friend’s house, and was somewhat glad to be home. He had been teased the day before, but that would not stop how he felt about the other boy. The blonde was a jerk, yes, but that would not change a thing.  
 

  
                He shut the door, and walked past the couch. He was going to greet the other boy in their bedroom, and just fall asleep once he hit the bed. He had not been able to sleep a wink the night before, just because his friend was a partier. Nothing ever seemed to be quiet when he spent the night there. There was always a party or loud noise of some sort, which always kept him awake.  
 

  
                A small bark coming from the bathroom stopped the boy in his tracks, making him curious to see what could possibly be behind the door. It was rather obvious for him, but that did not stop his ever so heightened curiosity. He approached the door, and lightly pushed it open. There inside the bathtub was two dogs, and a rather drowned looking Mark.  
 

  
                “What are you doing?” [your name] asked, giggling as he spoke. He found it very humorous that his boyfriend ended up in the tub, as the two dogs explored the room. His voice had gotten the dogs and the blonde to attention, making them all stare at him. The only movement in the room was the gentle sloshing of the water, and the wag of a dog tail. In a second everything went from calm, to reckless. The dogs bolted towards the boy, and knocked him down as they greeted him.  
 

  
                “What are you doing?” Mark asked, not moving an inch. He had thought that he had at least a little more time to get the dogs washed, and the house cleaned before his boyfriend arrived home. His calculations seemed to be wrong, because nothing was done, and his boyfriend was sitting on the floor just a couple feet away from him.  
 

  
                “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to come home earlier and rest a little.” The [hair color] haired boy mumbled. He stood up from the ground, and walked over to his boyfriend. “I see that you’re busy though.” He joked, poking the boy’s forehead. ”And what the hell happened to not getting a dog? You told me that we weren’t going to get a dog when we see them.”  
 

  
                “That was singular baby. I wanted to get two dogs so they could play together.” The blonde giggled, reaching a hand out and gently petting the tinier of the dogs. “I thought that we deserved two dogs, so I went back, and got the little fluff ball you wanted, and the little fluff ball that liked yours. They’re basically you and me as dogs.” Nothing could dim the blondes smile as he looked up at the [blonde, brunette, etc.] boy that towered over him. He stood up from the tub, and gave the boy a hug. “I’m sorry.”  
 

  
                “Don’t be. Just don’t act like a fucking jerk when we do something like this next time. I felt like you just wanted to tease me, and that we weren’t going to get a dog.”  
 

  
                “I would never tease you like that baby. Now, please help me clean these two. They are fucking hyper once they touch the water.”


End file.
